Sleepless Nights
by BranowynIvy
Summary: Hermione cannot sleep, no matter what she tries until one night Sirius lends a helping hand...  VERY explicit!  One shot


**Please read and review!**

Why could she never sleep? She worked hard during the day and usually, her work schedule would keep her up late at night. Logically she should not be experiencing this issue. Sleeplessness, restlessness, insomnia? Did it matter what she called it? Exhaustion by any other name was still just as draining…

Hermione shifted her position in bed, rolling with agitated movements until she lay on her side to face the window within her small room. She glared at it in frustration, as though mentally berating the soft glow of moonlight and the black canvass of the night sky would somehow encourage her body to drift into the sweet embrace of the sleep she so longed for. It was not to be of course, her heated stare doing little to tempt her disobedience into submission. This night was unfolding much the same as countless nights before it. Long hours tip-toeing by until the darkness gave way and she rose to face another day at the Ministry. How many more nights like these could she survive with no consequence? Her body was wearing down, her sharp mind slowly losing its edge.

How many cups of coffee was she up to now? She had stopped counting after a while. What was wrong with her? She had attempted everything she could think of and everything she had read about.

She tried to clear her mind and steady her breathing. She tried listening to soothing music to lull her senses until she eventually slipped away. Nothing. She had tried warm milk and chamomile tea. She tried to read a familiar book just before bed. Even a hot, relaxing bath with lavender scented oils did nothing to ease her into dreamland.

Tonight it was becoming clear that it did not matter how many sheep she counted. Could someone actually die from lack of sleep? She squeezed her eyes shut at the idea, willing herself, even pleading with herself to .asleep!

A heavy sigh parted her lips as she shook her head mournfully. It was no use. Exasperated she allowed her traitorous eye lids to open once more, her gaze drawn to the door of her room. Maybe she should try to work. Why waste all this perfectly asinine energy now that it was clear that she would not greet the sandman this night?

Her mind made up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and pulled herself into a seated position. She might actually have to find some help tomorrow, this could not be healthy and she had allowed it to continue for too long.

Nodding to herself she stood, wobbling slightly until her balance returned to her moments later. Carefully and quietly, so as not to wake the others within 12 Grimmauld Place she began to make her way to the door. She let herself out into the hallway and softly padded down the stairs. As she passed another room on her way, she unsuccessfully tried _not_ to feel the sharp pang of jealousy that shot through her at the sound of Lupin's peaceful snoring. Lucky Bastard…

Soon she found herself on the bottom floor of the house, seated comfortably with one leg tucked beneath her at the kitchen table, a stack of papers sprawled out in front of her…laughing at her. Rationally she knew that inanimate objects could not, in fact, be taunting her in any way, shape or form. However, in her current state rationality was not her strong suit. Right now her sleep deprived mind was telling her that the documents on the table were snickering at her, perversely enjoying the way she was watching them helplessly. There was no way she would be working tonight…or tomorrow…or ever again if she did not get some bloody shut eye!

Hermione slammed her head down on the table, slightly alarmed at the action and yet she straightened again with the full intention to repeat it. When she tried though, something strong and vise like gripped her shoulders and held her up.

"What are you doing?" A voice she knew she should recognize broke the silence of the room.

Frowning, she tried to wriggle her way out of the hands that held her, "Trying to knock myself unconscious?" She murmured, only half aware that she had spoken at all.

"Hermione, stop." The voice was calm and commanding. Usually she would bristle at the tone that demanded she do something against her will but somewhere deep inside, her cognitive and reasonable self still existed enough to recognize the intelligence in this particular demand. She ceased her struggling and refocused her energy on figuring out who was standing so close behind her.

"Sirius?" She asked, her cheeks blushing softly. How foolish she must look.

The strong hands released her shoulders and the body they belonged to stepped around her, pulling out the chair beside her at the table. Hermione glanced at him quickly, affirming her suspicions. It was Sirius.

"Care to talk?" He asked quietly, casually as though he had not caught her just moments before ramming her forehead onto the table his folded hands now rested on.

With a quite, almost inaudible groan, she shook her head and bit her lip to silence the words that threatened to escape.

Sirius chuckled softly, the sound drawing her gaze until it met with his own. She felt herself relax, if only slightly as she was devoured by those dark eyes. "Come on, Kitten. Talk to me."

Refusing to acknowledge the small shiver that slithered down her spine when he spoke, she cleared her throat and forced her expression to change into one of apathy. "About?"

He pursed his lips and his eyes narrowed as he watched her with rapt attention. It made her uncomfortable. "Let's start with why you are trying to give yourself a concussion in the middle of the night, in the middle of my kitchen?" He laid his palms flat on table.

She squirmed in her chair, the effort to hold his gaze becoming increasingly difficult. Eventually she caved, remembering her silent agreement with herself to talk to someone in the morning. Why not now? She was awake anyway…"I believe that I was trying to physically force myself to lose consciousness." She confessed, her tone dripping with guilt.

"By way of concussion?" He asked incredulously.

She nodded shamefully, "It seemed like a good idea at the time…in fact it still holds some appeal for me."

Sirius sighed, one of his hands creeping closer to where hers lay. "Can't sleep?"

She shook her head sadly, the weight of the stress she felt weighing heavily on her. "Not a wink. You have no idea how tired I am but no matter what I do, I cannot fall asleep." She grimaced at how desperate she sounded.

"Something on your mind?"

She relaxed just a bit more. He seemed genuinely concerned for her. "No."

His brow creased, "How is work at the Ministry?"

"Stressful." She admitted, "But not as stressful as hunting Horcrux's or being tortured by your dear cousin Lestrange." She rubbed her eyes to clear them, suddenly wondering if they were blood shot. "I've never had this problem before." She tried to smooth her wild hair down, knowing that it would do her no good.

"How about I make you some tea?" He offered, smiling brightly at her.

She gave him a tumultuous smile in return, "It won't help."

His grin diminished but he held onto it, "Maybe you should take a warm bath or-"

Hermione held up her hand to silence him. "Nothing works, Sirius."

His frown returned, "What about a sleeping draught?"

"Do you have one?"

Sirius hesitated before he answered simply. "No."

Hermione snorted, sure that the action was unattractive. "Neither do I."

Sirius exhaled heavily and finally reached for her hand, his fingers wrapping around hers lightly. "There must be something on your mind, Hermione. Are you sure something isn't bothering you?"

She stared at his touch, wondering only briefly at the spark of excitement she felt when his skin met hers. "What could it possibly be? I have a good life. I am very…content." She could not help but cringe inwardly at the word.

"Content?" He asked dryly, his brow arching as he waited for her response.

"Well…I work a lot and-" She stumbled on her explanation, growing frustrated with herself. There was nothing wrong with her life.

"And?" He encouraged.

"Harry and Ron…we do not see each other as much. Harry is a newlywed and Ron…well, we just don't see each other as much-" She stopped again, unable to find the right words. What was she even trying to say in the first place? Merlin she was tired…

"Are you lonely?"

Her eyes snapped wide. "No, of course not. Don't be silly. I have friends." She said defensively, even to her own ears.

He held his free hand up in surrender, "Okay, when is the last time you got out of the house." He cut in before she could respond and clarified, "Not for work?"

Her answer became lodged in her throat. How long had it been?

He squeezed her hand tighter, "That is too long, Kitten."

Hermione bristled, realizing the accusation she was facing and regretting the truth in it. "So I don't go out much. That has nothing to do with my current situation."

"Are you sure? You know what they say- all work and no play…"

"Nonsense." She replied firmly.

He tilted his head to the side, watching her carefully. "What about a boyfriend?"

"What about a boyfriend?"

"Do you have one?"

"No." She glared at him, pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest, "I do not need a boyfriend! Besides, when do I have time for one?"

His lips twitched in amusement as he leaned back in his chair, "Late at night when you cannot sleep? It seems like a male friend could be of great use to you right about now."

"That is disgusting!"

"Why?" He challenged, his eyes alight with something she could not name.

"I don't- It's just-….shut it. It doesn't matter because I don't have one, do I?"

Sirius shrugged, unable to stop himself from glancing down at her lips. She was worrying at them and tugging on the bottom one. He knew she was upset when she did that and he felt partly responsible. Perhaps he should not have baited her. He stood up abruptly and stepped behind her chair, resting his palms on her shoulders before she had time to protest. "Sorry, I did not mean to upset you." He whispered as his fingers began to move.

He massaged her shoulders and neck, tempting her until she gave in and let her head roll forward. He smirked and let his hands glide to her neck, rubbing and kneading her until she mewled in response.

The sound surprised him and suddenly he decided that he would hear it again. He leaned in, running his open palms down her back as far as the back of the chair would allow with her leaning forward. He felt her tense at his touch, her muscles quivering slightly, "Relax." He breathed, a small burst of excitement rushing over him when he felt her acquiesce.

Hermione was shocked at first and had opened her mouth to dissent before he had even begun… but then his talented fingers had enticed her with slow circles and absurdly pleasurable movments. It felt so good and it did not take long for her to melt under his gentle ministrations. When his hands had dipped lower her body went rigid, the foreign contact stealing her breath.

She did not know why she allowed it. She should have told him to stop and retreat back to her room but the idea of spending yet another night alone with her frustration daunted her. Why run from this? He was only being friendly…was he not? Just because her addled brain and betraying body reacted somewhat inappropriately to his touch did not mean that he had meant it that way.

Sirius was just a friend. A tall, dark and handsome friend with a low voice that caressed her sensually when he spoke and eyes that devoured her whole. He was older too but somehow the idea of his many years of experience did not sway her in an unfavorable way. If anything, it only added fuel to a fire that was quickly getting out of control.

Did she just moan? Surely not… Did his fingers just brush over her rib cage? No…

She was imagining things. Sweet and sinful things that only happened in her most secret dreams….But she could not be dreaming because she had not slept for days so… Her breath caught in her throat as she focused harder on the touches she was receiving. "Sirius?"

His hands stilled and lifted off of her as she turned in her seat, twisting until her knees bumped into his legs and she was able to gaze up at him. "Feel a little better?" His voice was coarser than he had anticipated and he swallowed hard.

Hermione watched him for a moment before she stood abruptly, the action startling them both as now she stood but inches away. She could feel his breath on her cheek and the heat that radiated off of his body. She glanced down, admiring his cotton clad torso and tapered hips as her heart beat began to race. Eventually she tilted her chin to see him better, her eyes latching onto his mouth. She wondered then what he would taste like. Before long she felt herself rising onto her tip-toes, her hands pressing against his chest for balance and her lips? She brought them level with his and inhaled his breath just before she kissed him.

Sirius groaned at the contact, his hands finding their way around her waist so that he could pull her closer. He was not entirely sure when this encounter had changed. He had always been somewhat attracted to the book worm. She was bright and witty and stubborn. But he was not so foolish to pine after a girl so young…that had been several years ago. She was of age now, a woman in her own right and an attractive one at that. Still he refrained from seeking after her; never had the thought crossed his mind that she might not reject his advances. Sure she would flirt every now and again, and yes he had caught a wayward glance here or there but this was more than he had ever allowed himself to hope for.

Sirius deepened the kiss she gave him, enticing her lips to open for him and rewarding her for it when they did. He growled low when her hands tangled themselves in his shirt and her leg wrapped itself around his, anchoring her lower body to his. Could she feel his excitement? So quickly she had aroused him to the point of delicious aching. He swallowed the moan she gave him as he rocked against her hips, making sure she understood just what she was doing to him.

Hermione pulled her lips away long enough to catch her breath and reach for the hem of his shirt. She wanted it gone and a thrill swept through her when he followed her lead and tugged it over his head, revealing his chiseled and toned torso for her hungry eyes. She let her fingers trace the outline of each defined muscle only halting her progress when she felt his hands on her own top. She glanced up at him shyly, internally debating for only a split second on whether or not she was going to allow this.

She could always blame her lack of sleep for how eagerly she responded to him. Her whole body thrumming with pent up tension that was just begging to be released. She let him peel her shirt from her and reach around to unclasp her bra. She helped him by shrugging it off, blushing deep crimson at the way he took her in. His calloused palms cupped each of her heavy breasts, his thumbs teasing the puckered flesh of her nipples and drawing soft sighs from her throat.

Sirius caressed her softly before bending knee and suckling the rosy peak until she threaded her fingers through his hair, sweet sounds spilling from her lips. He used his free hand to run down her side and rub her aching core through her pajama shorts. He could feel the moisture that gathered there, the heat and want weeping for his touch. He pulled away, licking the sensitive flesh of the underside of her breast and continued his descent down her body, pushing her gently so that she leaned against the table for support. He was determined that she would need it, he was going to make her knees weak and her body tremble.

Hermione tried to catch her breath, to find a rhythm but the effort was futile. Sirius was trailing wet, hot kisses down her body and she was almost positive of his final destination. The idea made the ache she felt grow exponentially. Finally his tongue teased her inner hip, his fingers tugging gently at her shorts, asking permission before he went any further. She could tell him to stop…

She pushed the fabric down her hips and kicked them aside, revealing herself to him and shivering at the wicked grin he gave her when she did. She did not have much time to contemplate her actions, only seconds passing them by before his tongue teased her slit. Involuntarily she spread her legs for him, practically begging him for more.

Sirius delved deeper, lapping at her and circling the throbbing nub of flesh that promised her sweet release. He brought one hand down, a finger sliding inside her slick entrance. Impossibly, he grew harder at the discovery. It took every ounce of his considerable will power not to throw her legs over his shoulders and slam into her. Instead he forced his mouth to work her until she shuddered around him, her inner walls clenching as his tongue coaxed an orgasm from her. When he had taken all she would give he stood and captured her mouth, kissing her harder than he intended.

Lost to lust and sensation, Hermione wasted no time in pulling down hit pants and releasing his throbbing erection. She grasped it firmly, pumping her fist to draw a moan from his throat as he kissed her greedily. She needed him. Now. She tore away from their kiss and hopped up onto the table, spreading her legs and reaching for him in invitation.

Sirius obliged, closing the small distance she had created between them and pressing his hard length to the junction of her thighs, coating himself before he prodded her entrance. Making sure he held her gaze, he plunged inside of her, pleasure overwhelming his senses as she enveloped him in her wet heat. He buried himself, watching in fascination as her eyes rolled back and her hips rose to meet him.

Fantasy was never as good as reality.

Hermione met his every frenzied thrust, arching into his touches and kisses, her nails dragging down his back as she urged him on. He buried himself to the hilt over and over again, pounding into her to meet the pace she was setting. She wanted him hard and fast. He wanted to give her exactly what she wanted.

When she exploded around him he followed close after, unable to hold himself off as she milked him for it. Eventually he fell forward, resting his cheek against her sweat slickened abdomen as they fought to catch their breath.

When their hearts had slowed and they no longer panted, Sirius pulled out of her, quickly bending to sweep her into his arms, cradling her close just before he apparated them both to his room. He laid her down onto his bed and pressed a passionate kiss to her mouth, caressing her naked form with undiminished fervor just before he apparated back downstairs to gather their discarded clothing.

When he returned to the bedroom, he tossed their things aside and slid into bed beside her. Hermione grinned at him, allowing his strong arms to pull her bottom against his groin just before he wrapped around her body. "Sleep, kitten…" He whispered, mirth in his voice and she could just imagine his expression.

She was surprised though at how heavy her eyes felt, how leaden her limbs were. Maybe she would just rest her eyes for a bit….

Hours later as dawn arrived, Sirius pressed a soft kiss to Hermione's naked shoulder, a small smile twisting his lips at the sound of her soft and even breathing. Sound asleep. He only hoped she would need his _friendly_ help again in the very near future.

**So? What did you think?**


End file.
